Epilogue for Could It Be Jealousy
by LexLogikk
Summary: COMPLETE! Part One: The answer to Neji's question, and details afterwards. Part Two: soft lemon. Haha. Epilogue to my NejiIno story, "Could It Be Jealousy" Part One is totally kid-safe. Part Two is just for those who want it. Neither are needed for story
1. Part One

**So this is an epilogue for the NejiIno story, "Could It Be Jealousy?" But you don't actually have to read the story to get the basis of it.**

**Part 1 is totally kid-safe. Possibly teen, but I would think it was K-rated.**

**Part 2 is not, and is why the story is rated M. Although, the lemon isn't anything explicitly detailed. It's like a mini-lemon. Haha.**

**Leave a review, and I will definitely reply to it(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just in case you hadn't noticed, you know? xD**

**

* * *

Epilogue for Could It Be Jealousy**

**Ino**

**Epilogue**

**Part One: What Happened Next**

"Marry me?"

It only took me a few seconds to squeal, jumping into his arms happily. "Yes!"

He took me by the waist, twirling me around in the air and laughing, planting a kiss on my smiling lips when my feet touched the ground.

When we pulled away, he smiled down at me brightly, taking the ring and placing it on my finger. I couldn't help but giggle and smile even more. _I'm marrying Neji Hyuuga…! _ I thought joyously. I didn't even try to stop myself; I hugged him tight, the smile never leaving my lips.

The paper fell from my hands as he hugged me back, tucking my head under his chin. I had been happy before, but never to this extent. Tears spill from my eyes.

He tilts my head up to wipe them away, smile ever present. " I love you," he tells me.

The response was automatic, but it was nothing less than the truth. "I love you, too."

He kissed me softly, hand under my chin.

But just as the kiss was deepening, kids and parents and relatives and family friends of all sorts started to pour out of the gymnasium doors. My mother was smiling, tears rolling down her face. I think even my stony father had a tear in his eye as he held my mom.

"Do they already know…?" I ask Neji quietly.

He nods. "I'm kind of old fashioned," he says with a laugh.

I look up. "You mean you asked his permission?"

He grins but says nothing.

I laugh, hugging him tighter.

Hinata and Sakura's voices barely make it to my ears. "So cute…"

"Adorable. They'll be so happy…"

I beam. _So _everyone_ knows…_ I strangely, I didn't care. I was overwhelmed by absolute happiness. I was _marrying_ Neji Hyuuga.

My parents, along with Hiashi, Sakura, and Hinata, made their way over to us. "So," Hiashi said. "I take it you said yes."

I nodded excitedly.

He smiles more brightly than I had ever seen the cold man smile before. "I am delighted. Welcome to the family."

Hinata hugged me tight. "We're going to be cousins!" she exclaimed.

I hugged back. "Hinata, we're going to be like sisters."

Both Neji and Hinata smiled at that.

Sakura joined in the hug. "God, I'm so happy for you, Ino," she told me, tearily. "But you had better be inviting me to the wedding!"

I laugh. "You will. Don't you worry."

She smiles.

We all smile.

(()) (()) (())

After the ectsasy had faded, I was a little begruding of them paying for college. But Neji finally got me to budge enough to make me allow them to pay fo it for me (but only on the condition that I was going to the same college as Neji.)

Yeah. I'm going to the same college as Neji.

Harvard.

Wow.

Neji and I got a little apartment a few blocks away from campus, and two nice cars. Both of us are working: him in at the airport, loading baggage on and off of the planes, me at a daycare with almost fifty loveable bundles of joy.

We finished our freshman year of college with outstanding GPAs. And, on May 23rd, we were married.

The place was beautiful: located in a park on the outskirts of town, with a fountain in the middle, flowers lining the walkways. There were Cala Lillies, my favorite flower, everywhere.

It' was nighttime, with the stars twinkling brightly overhead. The tents were white silk, thin enough to see through them. The guestlist was just family and friends, but it was a well-sized guestlist considering the size of Neji's family and the number of my friends.

My bridesmaids, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, were dressed in a soft powder blue, and Sakura in a slightly more viberant tone of the same color as my maid of honor.

Neji chose Naruto for his best man, as the two had gotten closer after Hinata and him had gotten engaged as well.

I had all the four somethings. Something old: my grandmother's flowery lace veil. Something new: the pearly white dress I wore. Something borrowed: Hinata's silver hairpins. Something blue: a silk bow tied into my hair.

When I looked at myself in the mirror right before I had to walk, I saw something I hadn't seen before. I saw a woman that was beautiful: not just because of the curves and colors of her face, but because of the happiness in her eyes. I was happy: happier than I ever had been before.

I'll never forget the look I saw in Neji's eyes when he first saw me. I saw him draw in a breath, holding a hand to his chest. I smiled brightly. He was beautiful to me.

And when he held my hand in front of that altar, when we read our vows, when we slid the rings onto each other's fingers… it was magic. If magic was ever to exist in this world, it was when his lips sealed over mine: when we were finally wed together, and were bound together forever. In that moment, there was nothing I could not have done.

When we broke apart, my husband wrapped his arms around me and spun me in the air like he had when he asked me to marry him.

My husband…

Hinata was the one to catch my boquet. She looked over at Naruto and they both smiled.

The night was easily the happiest of my life. For the first time in probably my whole life, I saw my father cry as he danced with me. He said he was expecting grandchildren before he died. I laughed at that, but nodded.

And then Neji turned to me. "Might I have this dance?"

I beamed at him. "Of course you may."

He pulled me into his arms, and everything was perfect. We danced the rest of the night.

And when it was all over, we got in the cab and headed home after the croud had finished their goodbyes. I fell asleep laying on Neji's shoulder, more happy and calm than I had ever been before.


	2. Part Two

**This is M-Rated. Just so you don't get confused.**

***Warnings* Soft lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ino, Neji, or the story of Naruto.**

**

* * *

Epilogue for Could It Be Jealousy**

**Ino**

**Epilogue**

**Part Two: After The Wedding**

I woke up the next morning in my nightclothes, lying on Neji's chest. I turned my head up to look at him to find he was already awake, looking down at me, watching me sleep. "Good morning, my dearly beloved wife." He smiled uncontrollably at the last word. So did I.

"Good morning." I sat up, kissing him softly.

He smiled when we pulled away. "How does it feel to be married?"

I laughed, not even having to think about it. "It's wonderful."

He grins, sitting up, the blankets falling away from his bare chest, and kisses me again. "Yeah, I think so, too."

Our lips touch again, and his hands run down the skin of my back, along my spine, tracing the bones of my hips, mine gripping his shoulders. "Neji…" I mumble softly between kisses.

He trails his lips down my neck, nibbling on my collarbone as he pulls me into his lap. I tilt my head away to allow him more room.

He grins, fingertips brushing over my skin in a way that gave me shivers. I look down at him with a small smile.

He had that look in his eye. The, "I want to, but if you don't want to, we can get up" kind of look. The potential was there. As I looked into his eyes, the vibe grew. Maybe it's because the potential was in my eyes, too. We kissed again.

He rolled us over so he was on top of me, his lips pressed against mine passionately. My legs wrapped around his waist as his hands held me firmly againt him. My fingers wove into his hair.

One of his hands trailed up my back to find the clasp of my bra, unhooking it easily with only that one hand. He broke the kiss only long enough to take it off, tossing it across the room without care of where it landed.

I tugged at the top of his boxers, and he at the top of my panties. Within seconds, nothing was between us.

We kissed eachother, not an inch of space between us. I could feel him against me. _All_ I could feel was him against me. Nothing else in the world mattered.

He pulled away from my lips, breathing heavily. "Ino…" he whispered against the skin of my neck. He was hesitating, giving me room to change my mind.

But why would I? What reason would I have to say no?

Our eyes met. Our lips touched again as he pushed into me.

The pain was almost non-existant when mixed with the feeling of wholeness the connection brought. I was whole. Nothing was missing from the picture: it was just Neji and me. Everything I ever could've needed.

"Neji…" I moan.

He moved deeper, faster.

I moan his name again, eyes starting to close.

I see him grin. "I like the way that sounds," he whispers against my skin. I do it yet again, making him grin more.

It was amazing, being as we were. The pleasure I felt now was as extreme as the happiness I had felt last night. My nails dug into his back.

His name left my lips in a scream as we came.

He panted into the crook of my neck. "Ino…" he groans again.

We look to eachother. The smile on my face slowly turns into the smile on his.

Our lips seal over eachother's again. He pulls out of me.

"Okay, time to get up," he says.

I frown unhappily.

He nods to the clock. "Plane leaves in a few hours. And you still have packing to do."

I immediately brighten up. "Oh, right." He laughs, helping me sit up. But before my feet touch the carpet next to our bed, he picks me up bridal style. "But, I think we have time for a quick shower before we leave for New Zealand." He grins at me crookededly.

I laugh in total agreement.


End file.
